


Normal

by pickleplum



Series: Owl and Dragon [27]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Wingfic, Wings, companion to Athene Noctua, winged!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann is constantly reminded he's not a 'normal human being'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Please read _at least_ Chapter 1 of "[Athene Noctua](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1118037)" or this won't make a lick of sense.

## 2020

“Jesus, Hermann, you keep some weird hours,” Newt says as he moseys into the staff lounge and searches the fridge for food to steal. “You some kind of night owl?” Hermann startles. Unconsciously, his hand goes to his chest, checking the binding is still in place. It is and his heartbeat begins to slow.

“This is merely the first chance I have had to eat today,” he replies in a defensive tone.

“Seriously? You lose any more weight and you’re going to be two-dimensional.” Newt cocks his head to study his new lab partner. “Well, you sort of already are. You’re more like a walking stereotype than an actual human being.”

“I resent that characterization, Doctor Geiszler. Your dismissal of my individuality because I do not conform to your notions of proper attire and behavior is disappointing. I had expected _you_ to have a more open mind.”

“I _have_ an open mind. You just look like you’ve stepped out of a casting call for a 1950s nerd,” Newt says before he pops one of the grapes he has appropriated into his mouth and strolls out. “Later!” he calls.

Hermann watches him go. While part of him worries that Geiszler will eventually uncover his secret, another perhaps less mature portion takes perverse pleasure in how very wrong the obnoxious little man’s assessment of him is.

## 2021

“C’mon, dude,” Newt whines. “It’s a free day at the beach! Do you melt in the sun or something? Turn to stone?” Hermann sniffs and continues scratching away at his board.

“I have important work that cannot wait while I waste time on a frivolous holiday.”

“Lighten up, Hermann. The kaiju and the Breach will still be there tomorrow.”

“That is precisely the reason I continue working. I work so that it will _not_ be there one day soon.”

“I still say you’ll work better after a break.”

“Thank you for your misplaced concern, but I assure you I am completely fine. I do not require a break.”

“I can’t believe you’re skipping out on this. Just once, don’t you want to have fun like a normal person?” Hermann tenses and pauses in his writing.

“Nothing you say will change my decision, Newton. Now please leave me to my work,” he declares.

“Whatever, dude,” Newt says, tossing up his hands in defeat as he walks out of the lab. “Your loss.”

As Newt’s footsteps fade down the hall, Hermann rests his forehead against his chalkboard. “Of course, I want to be a normal person,” he whispers. He breathes deeply through his nose and returns to work on his equation. “I miss the sun on my skin.”

## 2022

“Hermann, stop breathing my air. You’re filling it with horrible germs. I really don’t want your cold. Which you’ve had for way too long now.”

“I’m fine,” Hermann manages to say before beginning another lung-rattling coughing fit.

“You’re not fine. You’re sick as a dog and I don’t want to be, so do something about it.”

“If I continue my work in my quarters will you cease your incessant nagging?”

“Maybe,” Newt responds. Hermann sniffles and shuffles toward the lab’s exit. “You should also go to the doctor for some antibiotics like a normal person would, instead of being all stiff upper lip.”

“There’s no need for that,” Hermann shouts over his hunched shoulder, triggering another round of coughs. “If only such a visit was possible,” he mumbles.

## 2023

“That was downright sweet of you, helping her out like that. I never expected you to be good with kids.” Newt leans against the doorframe and crosses his arms. “You act almost like a normal person around them. Maybe I should find some more spawnlings around here to babysit. Might improve your mood permanently.”

Hermann turns on his heel and stalks back to his work, doing his level best to ignore Newt. He lets out a shaky sigh and self-consciously touches the binding across his chest, hidden under his layered clothing. His condition precludes a family of his own, but Newton’s suggestion of a substitute has merit.

“Perhaps you should, Newton. I already mind you all day, how much more work could another child be?” he tosses back.

## 2024

“Dude! Put down that chalk and go to bed! You’ve been at this for, like, twenty hours straight! Or do you not need to sleep like a normal human being?”

“I’ll sleep when I’ve finished, an outcome at which I will arrive more quickly _if you cease interrupting me_ ,” Hermann answers, barely suppressing a yawn. Nevermind sleeping like a human being, he’d settle for sleeping at all. At least, in sleep, he can let his wings move freely, even if it means no one would call him normal.

## 2025

“Dude, why would you want to be ‘normal’ anyway? Normal is _completely_ overrated.”

“How would you know? You are the only person I’ve met who is arguably _less_ normal than I.”

“Wipe that smile off your face, Hermann. I’m proudly abnormal.”

“Of _course_ you are,” Hermann says gently as he drapes one of his wings over Newt’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [comment exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1118037/comments/5752682) with [sherriaisling](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sherriaisling/pseuds/sherriaisling) on the second chapter of "Athene Noctua", namely:
> 
>  
>
>> I wonder how often Newt has said stuff like this over the years and Hermann’s just had to try to brush it off, because Newt wasn’t his father, so Newt didn’t know what he was or wasn’t, and calling him “a normal human being” was just Newt being Newt, rather than any reference to his being an abomination.
> 
>  
> 
> So here's Hermann rolling with it over the years.
> 
> Also, I'm not fond of using the name of the central fic as the title for the series, but am totally stuck for ideas, so if anyone reading has one, please let me know.


End file.
